


Getting the News on Mobius

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Collie Chang invites Sonic the Hedgehog for an interview.
Relationships: Collie Chang/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Getting the News on Mobius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[GNM]**

**Getting the News on Mobius**

**[GNM]**

**Mobius TV Building**

"Hello, Mobius!" A shapely Mobian Cat with long black hair and brown fur in a purple dress announced as all cameras were drawn to her. "Coming to you live from Mobius TV, this is Collie Chang giving you News or What."

As the resulting theme song and applause died down soon enough, Collie was quick to say. "Today, good people, we have a special guest here to be interviewed. A young Hedgehog who has proven himself as Mobius' worldwide hero in his deeds as well as by his example. Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The applause arose once more as the famous Blue Hedgehog himself came up on the stage with a raised hand in greeting. "What's up, people of Mobius?" He said to the cameras with a wide smile as the audience went even crazier in response.

When Collie was able to get order restored, she then told Sonic as he sat in a chair on her left. "Now, Sonic, our entire planet is eager to know, what inspires to stand up against Doctor Robotnik's vile attempts of world domination."

Sonic merely shrugged nonchalantly with a grin answering. "What can I say, Collie? A world without Robotnik's trouble making is a better world by default."

The interview carried on for over half an hour, during which Collie asked Sonic questions about his accomplishments, love life, and even his notorious disguising methods when the former heard an emergency report coming through on her set which got her concerned attention. Turning to the audience, she said. "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but I just received word of a wildfire approaching Hill Top Village. We may have to cut this short."

Getting up from his chair in a dramatic fashion, Sonic proclaimed. "Have no fear, Hill Top Villagers! I'll be there to save you!" Waving his hand quickly, he then said. "Goodbye, audience!" And turning to Collie he instinctively lowered himself to kiss her on the lips much to the entire viewing world's surprise.

Upon breaking apart from the kiss, Sonic at least had the decency to recognize what he did, blush in embarrassment, and turn to an awestruck Collie to say. "Uh, sorry about that, Collie. I think my little crush on you went haywire."

Collie, however, just smiled flirtatiously at Sonic as she replied. "It's fine, Sonic. You and I both tend to have that effect on the people around us. And we can always talk about it over dinner later, I think." She then added flatly. "After Hill Top Village is saved from harm that is."

Smiling broadly, Sonic responded. "Right on!" He then used his superspeed to exit the building immediately.

**[GNM]**

**After watching all sixty-five episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, plus Sonic Christmas Blast, I thought about making some one-shots pairing the Blue Blur with two female characters that I thought could have been more than friends/acquaintances with him when they appeared, with Collie Chang taking stage in this individual fanfiction. Rest assured, though, I have no intention of using Sonnette since I do not believe she fits the tastes of any Sonic, even if she knows stealing is wrong.**


End file.
